


Noodles和Max永远不会告诉对方的事

by xiaosinian



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	Noodles和Max永远不会告诉对方的事

监狱中的生活最初不好过。  
Noodles的室友是一个杀人犯，高大健壮，脸上有一道刀疤。在Noodles入狱的第一天，刀疤就把他打了个半死，只是因为他和其他人打了一个赌，赌刚刚入狱的几个新人晚上谁是最先哭嚎出来的那一个，而刀疤赌了自己年轻的室友。  
这无疑是个错误，少年直到最后满脸鲜血的躺在地上，依然凶狠地盯着他，哭泣声这时从对面牢房传来，是一个成年男子。输了赌注的刀疤顿时失了兴致，啐了一口吐沫，带着刚才搏斗中留下的几块可以忽视的青紫伤痕爬上了自己的床，把瘫在地上的少年抛在了脑后。  
Noodles躺在地上，他想起了自己与Max被霸哥狠狠收拾的那一次，想起那一次之后，Max蹒跚着走向自己，拉着自己一起费力的起身。他想起Max说“总有一天我会杀了他”，自己帮他做到了。  
他想起那一天自己拖着满身的伤痛拍打着Deborah的门，他呼唤着少女的名字，想继续与少女的那个吻，想告诉她自己有多爱她，可他的女孩始终没有出现。Max从门外走进来把他拉走去包扎伤口，他最好的朋友却没有像往常一样嘲讽Noodles“把妹妹”的没出息举动，只是用因为疼痛而依然在颤抖的声音对他说：“你现在这个样子只会让你的吻功更逊，这可不会给她留下好印象，走吧Noodles。”说这些话时，他同样还没处理伤口的朋友眼中有明显的痛苦神色，那就是令Noodles打消了在Deborah门口守到她出门的念头的东西。  
现在，Noodles躺在牢房冰冷的地上，他如此思念Deborah，同时也如此思念与他互相包扎过伤口的Max。  
**********************************************************  
Noodles在监狱中慢慢步入成年，他在这过程中变得强大，他不仗势欺人，但也从来不会软弱可欺，有自己的原则，又不严肃固执，恩怨分明的性格让他赢得了一些尊重。在长期的相处中，他与狱警也有了改善，甚至可以开一些无伤大雅的笑话，但这明显不是在几次斗殴事件中狱警有所偏袒的原因，然后他想到了Max。  
Max来看过他一次，在他入狱不久后，他那时顶着一脸的青紫，捂着自己快要断折的肋骨，而Max虽然还带着自己所熟悉的坏笑，但却掩饰不住那份忧虑。由于Noodles杀死了一个警察，他们的小团体受到更多的看管，几乎每个片警都不允许他们在自己的管辖范围活动，这令他们步履维艰。但他们没有提及这些事，Noodles只是按着自己的肋骨告诉Max自己真他妈想吃那一家的奶油蛋糕，奶油要放得多多的，Max问他还没变成个同性恋吧，Noodles骂他“fuck you ，Max”，Max说那也要等你出来之后。直到最后他们都没说什么沉重的话题，Noodles相信Max，他知道Max会处理好一切，会带兄弟们走出一条活路。  
那之后所有人都没有再来过，派希和斜眼曾给他写过一些笔迹歪歪斜斜句子狗屁不通的信，他们说Max很有头脑，带着他们赚了很多钱，说Max一直在照顾他的家人，让他不用担心，派希告诉他自己现在可以随心所欲的和Peggy做爱了，但却不像当年那样渴望这件事了，当然，派希叮嘱他不要把这句话告诉Peggy，就好像Noodles能和佩姬有多密切的来往一样；斜眼也在信中偷偷和他说Max有的时候很严厉，因为他做错了事而沉下脸，这让Noodles弄不清斜眼说思念他是真心实意，还是这小崽子希望能在Max生气时躲在他身后让他去应付。  
这种信件也是不多的，Noodles知道他的小兄弟们忙于开创事业和玩乐，而Max从来没有来过信，他不是那种会做这种悠闲事的人。只有Noodles的母亲经常给他写信，有时会提及“Max问你好”，母亲说Max现在在做死人生意，Noodles当然知道Max不会做什么正经生意，恐怕葬礼生意什么的只是个幌子，但赚了大钱应该是事实，他想狱警们友善的态度可能就是Max上下打点的结果。  
总之Noodles在监狱中的生活有了很大改善，甚至有不少实力较弱的人想把他当做靠山，而其中不乏靠取悦男人在监狱中求生的清秀的年轻人。  
Noodles不是同性恋，也没有兴趣对男人用强，但在没有女性生物的监狱中，对于送上门来的男孩，他也不会刻意压抑，毕竟作为一个血气方刚的青年，光靠手解决是不够的。他有时会接受一些他看着顺眼的男孩的取悦行为。  
时间长了，监狱里几个和他关系还算不错的犯人在开玩笑中总结出了Noodles喜欢的类型：深棕头发，脸型瘦削，深色瞳仁。他们打趣问Noodles入狱前的女朋友是不是就是这样的，Noodles想起了Deborah那圆润如明月的面庞，大笑着否认。  
后来Noodles做了一个梦，他梦见自己在和人用背后位做爱，没有开灯，只有皎洁月光照进来。他一开始觉得那个人是Peggy或随便什么女人，但心中却有一种难言的与欲望融杂在一起的浓烈情感，类似于一种沉重的爱意。于是他想这可能是Deborah，他终于和Deborah灵肉交融了，却觉得奇怪为什么自己会如此粗暴地对待自己最爱的人，而且为什么要用背后式，他不是应该看着对方的眼睛，温柔地吻着对方的唇吗？他就这么想着，伸手将身下的人翻过身来，在黑夜中的洁白月光下，他看见了他最好的朋友那瘦削的面庞，在梦境中，他深深望进对方深色的瞳仁，他已经分不清自己到底看见的是他朋友的目光还是对方眼中自己目光的倒影，他看见了那样浓烈的爱意。  
梦醒后，Noodles发现自己的阴茎是如此坚硬，他伸出手去握住，缓缓撸动着，他一会儿像往常一样想着Deborah，一会儿又想起自己荒唐的梦境，在最后射出时，他也不知道那一刻他脑海中浮现的到底是谁。  
但当白日降临，Noodles心里很清楚，他最爱的是Deborah。梦境本就是一个混乱荒唐的东西，他并没有放在心上，而且不打算对任何人提起。  
Noodles出狱的那一天，他看着眼前的男子，身材修长，脸颊依然瘦削，笑起来甚至有两道印痕，一双深邃漂亮的眸子却取代了当年略肿的眼泡，他看上去不像个恶徒，倒像个作家诗人演员之类的。  
Noodles轻声说：“Max。”  
在Max将他推到赤裸的妓女身上，并笑问他没有在监狱里变成同性恋吧时，Noodles没有往心里去，但他想起了刚刚没有说出的话：  
Max，你变得比我想象中还要英俊。  
**********************************************************  
当Carol找到自己，提出那个把Max送入监狱的计划时，Noodles想了很多，如果他采纳这一建议，他是一定要把自己也送进去的，他不能容忍当他的朋友们因为自己失去自由时自己却独自在外。  
但Noodles也讨厌监狱，没有人会在监狱中呆了12年后依然还想品尝失去自由的滋味。他又去见了Max几面，试图打消Max疯狂的念头，可没有用，就像他也无法阻止Deborah去好莱坞一样。  
Max和Deborah太像了，都是那样野心勃勃，或许这也是为什么他们彼此厌恶，他看着Max，却想起Deborah，他想起自己已经失去Deborah了，他不能再失去Max。  
所以，把自己和他一起送进监狱吧。  
他拨打了告密电话，然后Max进来了，皱着眉问他是不是不舒服，脸色看上去不太好，Max帮他点烟，同时用深色的眼睛凝视着他。他忽然想，Max也许不会原谅他，但自己对Max总有办法的，就像每一次他和Max争吵总是Max最先让步一样。如果Max在出狱时依然不肯原谅自己，他会每天都问Max去不去游泳。如果他在监狱中就谅解了自己，他们或许可以把这段时间当做度假，让Max那颗思虑过度的大脑好好休息一下。他和Max在一起，日子总会比自己独自一人好过的，或许这一次，他不用再找那些男孩泻火了。  
然后他听见Max说：“或许Shaky是对的，或许我该甩掉你。”  
确实有人这么说过，当时Noodles的回答是“当你决定甩掉我时通知我一声，我要去佛罗里达的海滩走一走”，因为Noodles知道Max不会的，Max总是先让步的那一个，Max甚至可以为了自己暂时放下一切去海滩游个泳。  
所以Noodles觉得现在Max疯了，甩掉自己这个念头绝对比抢劫联邦储备银行还要疯。  
“你真的疯了。”那是Noodles对Max说的最后一句话。  
当Noodles醒来时，一切都失去了。  
他失去了Deborah，现在，他又亲手把Max送上了死路。  
**********************************************************  
在那35年中，Noodles经常做梦，他梦见初见的Max坐在马车上，居高临下的看着他，那时Max还没有后来那么英俊成熟，只是个刚刚搬了家又耍了一个小恶作剧的男孩；他梦见Max对警察说：“他是我叔叔。”怀里还抱着巨大的吊灯；他梦见Max蹒跚着把自己从Deborah门前拉走去包扎伤口，眼睛里有痛苦神色；他梦见成年的Max笑着问他：“要去游泳吗？”  
但最常梦见的，却是Max在水中，透过那茫茫的雾色对他坏笑，对他说：“Noodles，没有我，你可怎么办？”  
那种无法解脱的痛苦压倒了一切，他越来越少的想起斜眼和派希，甚至不再想起Deborah，他只是想Max。  
他总是想，自己该同意他那疯狂的计划的，如果那万分之一的几率成功了，他会和Max远走他乡，更多的可能是失败，如果那样，至少他会和Max死在一起。和Max在一起，总比一个人好过的。  
而当Noodles见到Mr.Belly的那一刻，他知道了这35年不过是Max开的又一个玩笑，他躲在自己看不见的地方，看自己为他惊慌失措，然后来问他：“Noodles，没有我，你可怎么办。”  
年少的Noodles把水喷到了Max脸上作为这个玩笑的报复，而现在Noodles老了，他只是起身，走开。  
他永远也不会告诉Max，在巨变之前，他想过什么，他妄想过什么样的生活。  
那是他曾幻想过和Deborah在一起的生活，甚至更好，但却好不过Mr.Belly的锦衣华服，香车宝马。所以Deborah不要，Max也不要。  
那是Noodles一个人的梦想。  
他永远不会告诉任何人。

Max有一些永远也不会告诉Noodles的事。  
比如Noodles亲吻Deborah的时候，他已经偷窥很长时间了。  
他听见Deborah对Noodles说：“我的爱已经准备好，他的皮肤闪烁着黄金般的光泽，他的双颊更是丰润，虽然他从去年十二月起就没洗过澡，他的双目有如白鸽的双眼，他的身躯白皙如象牙，他的双腿如大理石柱，在肮脏的裤管里孤立着，他可爱极了，但他永远是个小阿飞，所以永远不会是我的爱人，真可惜。”  
Max深表赞同，Noodles真是可爱，其他描述也都差不多，但关于洗澡和裤腿的两句却忽略了，反正自己也好不到哪去。  
但是Noodles将永远是个小阿飞的论断，却令Max感到微妙的愤怒，这种愤怒在Noodles与Deborah接吻时达到了顶点，导致他不慎发出了巨大的声响。  
他对Noodles感到愤怒，Noodles居然会爱那样一个瞧不起他的女孩，而他相信，只要Noodles和自己一起努力，绝对不会一辈子只是个小流氓，可Noodles却不愿意。  
他当然也憎恨Deborah，她居然伤害自己最好的朋友，居然将Noodles的真心弃若敝屣。可当满身伤痕的Noodles站在Deborah门前呼唤她的名字时，Max感到哀伤多于愤怒，他觉得自己是在为自己最好的朋友伤心，自己的痛苦也都是由于身上的伤痕。  
他发誓自己和Noodles一定要出人头地，让这个拒绝了自己朋友的女孩后悔。  
Noodles入狱后，日子很不好过，所有警察都对他们严防死守，也没有人愿意和他们合作。Max想要去纽约别的区试一试，他有一些大胆的想法，可他有些拿不定主意，他决定去见一见Noodles。  
可他看见了他最好的朋友脸上的伤痕，他知道在衣服的遮掩下，一定还有数不胜数的瘀伤，他在那时下了决心，至于问出“你还没变成同性恋吧”这个问题，他也不知道为什么，但他知道，即使Noodles有了肯定的回答，他也不会觉得厌恶。  
而那句鬼使神差的“那也要等你出来之后”，才是Max少年时代苦恼的开端。  
再见Noodles，就已经是很多年后，Noodles不再是少年时俊美的模样，他已经变成一个英俊成熟的男子。Max骗了所有人说Noodles是下周一出狱，只是为了能独自一人来接他，那是Max一贯的孩子气的占有欲。  
Max和他最好的朋友紧紧拥抱，他在这12年中从不过分思念Noodles，可直到此时，他才发觉自己究竟是有多思念这个人。即使回到了肥莫酒吧，他也一直注视着Noodles，直到他们看见了Deborah。  
Noodles愣愣地看着已经长大的少女，Max竟从Noodles的举动中找回了他少年时的腼腆，他看着Noodles和Deborah含情脉脉的交谈，年少时看见Noodles与Deborah接吻的愤怒再次席卷而来。  
而在这愤怒中Max终于绝望的确认，自己是和父亲一样的疯子，他喜欢男人，他爱上了自己最好的朋友。  
Max却不为此烦恼，即使他不和Noodles坦白，Noodles也不会离开他，在Noodles的心中，自己依然高于其他人，看吧，不是吗，每一次他叫Noodles，Noodles都会从Deborah身边走开，Noodles会和自己共同经营一份事业，而不是Deborah。  
所以，Max不介意在一些事上做妥协的那一个，他是赢家，Noodles离不开他的。  
**********************************************************  
Max从未把Carol这个女人放在心上，就像他不会把Peggy或哪个与Noodles做过爱的女人放在心上一样。  
因为Noodles不在意她们。  
而Deborah不一样，Noodles爱她。  
所以Max把和Noodles有过鱼水之欢的Carol叫了进来，他知道今晚Noodles要去和Deborah约会甚至是表白。  
Carol却选择了自己。  
Max抱着Carol做爱，却控制着步伐像Noodles走去，Carol像是明白了什么，她摸着Noodles问要不要三个人一起，甚至可以四个人一起，Max一直看着Noodles，看着他拒绝了Carol，看着他告诉Carol自己不是这样的人。  
他是个对Deborah专情的傻子。  
Noodles一去不复返，但Max知道Deborah拒绝了他去了好莱坞，而Noodles跑去借酒消愁。  
而Max拉着Carol做爱，他只采用背后式，他总是想起那一天Noodles把Carol压在桌上操弄的样子，Noodles进入过这里……  
“Noodles在这里射出来过，他的精液曾经在我的体内，可惜被我洗净了，怎么样Max，你有什么感觉，玩被他玩弄过的女人来证明你自己？”Carol一边放荡的叫着一边恶毒地问他。  
他知道Carol和Noodles互相厌恶，就像自己和Deborah互相憎恨一样。但他知道，Carol察觉到的还不是全部。他不止是想证明，他还想要一种奇妙的连接。  
**********************************************************  
他没想到解除禁酒令来的这么快，这几乎代表着他将要再次一无所有。  
Noodles始终不同意与工会合作，他只是想安于现状，Deborah走了，他又找了个叫Eva的女人。而Max不行，他知道没有钱没有权就什么都抓不住，Noodles已经越来越不想和自己共创一番事业，他甚至怀疑Noodles只是想娶个老婆生几个孩子再在余下生命中追念Deborah，这种想法令他焦躁。  
于是他又想起了自己年少时关于联邦储备银行的疯狂想法，他知道这成功率极低，但那又如何，不过是和Noodles一起死而已，Noodles死也要和他一起。  
Noodles当然不同意这一想法，Noodles说他疯了，这才是真正令一切失控的原因。  
Max一把打掉了Noodles的饮料，是啊，他疯了，他从来都是个疯子，可这一切又是因为谁！任何人都可以这么说只有Noodles不行，因为他才是罪的源头。  
他同样不能像Deborah一样转身离去，因为Deborah知道Noodles爱她，可如果Max走开了，Noodles绝不会像思念Deborah一样一直把他放在心上。  
如果Noodles爱他，他或许可以抛弃一切和他走，绝不会和Deborah一样将他的爱视而不见。  
但Noodles不爱他。  
最终失控的Max定下了瞒天过海的计谋，他要夺走Noodles的一切，他要证明自己才是正确的，只有向上爬，才能得到想要的东西。但他不要Noodles死，他要让Noodles在余生中的每一天都想着自己，而不是Deborah。  
**********************************************************  
最终成功改头换面的Max找到了Deborah，他们看着对方，Deborah忽然苦笑；“Max，我们太像了，所以我们彼此憎恨。我们都要出人头地，不安于本分，但我们最像的地方是我们都爱着同一个男人，却又都离开了他。”  
Max和Deborah同居了，但他只是在证明自己是正确的，自己连他最爱的人都得到了。  
Noodles不是不愿和自己一起吗，就用这种方式告诉他，他错了。  
Max一直知道Noodles的下落，他看着那个男人生活困窘，看着那个男人在悔恨中挣扎，看着这些，他沉浸在一种病态的快感中，不能自拔。  
直到他惊觉自己将再次一无所有，他才发现，自己得到了一切，却失去了最初想要的东西。  
这场游戏也该结束了，Max其实只是想告诉Noodles：“你离不开我。”只是这次自己抛弃他的方式太过残忍。  
而当他再次见到Noodles的时候，Noodles却无爱也无恨的对他说：“Mr.Belly，希望他们查不出什么来，眼看着一生的努力化为乌有最令人痛心了。”然后转身离开，带走了Max一生中最在意的东西。  
Max永远也不会告诉Noodles，他想过，如果Noodles不想杀他，或许他可以再次隐姓埋名，和Noodles离开。但他没想到，Noodles不杀他，但也不想带他走。  
Max永远也不会告诉Noodles，他究竟有多爱他。


End file.
